Reia Plays the Violin? (Prologue)
When Kiva got out of bed one morning, she hears a violin playing in another room. She followed the sound, only to find Reia playing the violin in her spare time. Kiva has remained silent, because she didn't want to disturb her master. Reia continued to play the tune that was shown by one of her friends in Shanghai. When she finished, Kiva only applauded, but Reia got embarrassed. Reia: How...long have you been standing there? Kiva: Well, I would say about...a few minutes. Reia: Oh... Kiva: When did you start playing the violin? Reia: ...Hong Kong, years ago. I was on a mission, when I hear violin music on the roof. Kiva: A musician..on the roof? Reia: It's complicated. ...You should be back in bed after what happened with Batgirl. Kiva: I know... But, I think it would be nice to have a vacation once and a while. Reia: ...Come with me. - Put the violin down, Reia goes to the journey record room with Kiva following. Reia picked up a passport and handed it over to Kiva. Reia: I heard the Mystery Gang is in Paris. Have some fun with them. Kiva: Paris??? Gosh... Wait... You're not coming? Reia: No. I need to brush up on my history homework and start training again. If Sonja is going to challenge me again, while I was training you, I had no position to be against her. Kiva: Master, you don't have to defeat Sonja. Besides, I understand you need to study again. You are a Time Patroller after all. Reia: That's true. - Suddenly, Quorra appeared before them. Quorra: Perhaps I can be of assistance. Kiva: Oh! Hi, Quorra. Reia: Quorra, can you company Kiva for me? I had homework to handle. Quorra: How long will it take? Reia: ...A few days. Kiva: Seriously? Reia: It's not a joke, Kiva. Tracking down Zemo's movements, look up on any other teams Zemo could be involved with and history homework about Stephen Hawking. Kiva: Stephen Hawking? What the heck??? Why studying him? Reia: My brother needs help studying about Stephen Hawking, because he has no idea who he is. Since I've been to other history timelines than he did, he asked me for help him study. Kiva: Oh... That makes sense. Reia: Sorry I can't come along with you. But, I suppose you deserve a vacation. Take as long as you can need. And when you decided to continue your training, let me know, okay? Kiva: Okay, I will. - A few minutes later, both Quorra and Kiva arrived in Paris and the sight is still amazed after several years back. Quorra: This is Paris? Kiva: Yeah. You've never been here before? Quorra: No. What's it like here? Kiva: Well, Paris is also named "The City of Love". Quorra: Why's that? Kiva: Hmm... Well, because this is the recommended city for people wanted a trip for couples. Quorra: I...think I understand. Reia did say that the Mystery Gang is in this city, correct? Kiva: Yeah. To be honest, I'm not sure where they are. I mean, it's been a while since the last time I visited Paris. ???: Hey, Kiva! Over here! - The voice came from Daphne, who is with Velma and Fred nearby, waving her arm to get her attention. Kiva: Hi, guys. - Both Quorra and Kiva walked towards Daphne, Velma and Fred as the intro starts. Category:Scenes